


The Anatomy of a Kiss

by VespidaeQueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Robot angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VespidaeQueen/pseuds/VespidaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Vision loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A selection of Wanda/Vision drabbles that I have written over the past several years. All were written prior to Age of Ultron and were originally posted on my tumblr, but I've decided to finally post them over here!

He finds her lips to be very pleasingly shaped.

The Vision is not quite certain why, though objectively Wanda has very symmetrical features in general, save for a few dark spots on her cheeks, and the very slight angle to her nose. But her lips are - he finds himself staring at them. Often. At the fullness of her bottom lip, at the curves of the top one. There is something about them that he finds very compelling, and he -

Well. He would like to - he has a very strong feel that -

He would like to kiss them. Kiss her.

He has not kissed someone before. Theoretically, he knows the anatomy of a kiss. How lips fit together, how a head must tilt to the side, the press of one mouth against another. Theoretically, he understands a kiss.

And he would like to kiss Wanda. He would thread his hands into her hair and press his lips to hers and -

Then what? Or - would she even welcome a kiss? From  _him?_  He does not think so. He would like to hope, but - no. No, he is a synthezoid. Who has never kissed or been kissed.There is a very small probability that she would even consider it.

So when she smiles at him, her lips curved and red and beautiful, he looks away and tries not to think of kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt _Mamihlapinatapei - The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move._

She drums her fingers on the table. One, two, three, four,  _tap_. She does it again and again, and Vision finds his eye drawn to the movement.

One, two, three, four,  _tap_.

He can see her profile from where he sits. The curve of her nose and the swell of her bottom lip. Her hair curls against her face; she has left her headdress off tonight, and she sits there in her scarlet suit. Her hair is wild around her shoulders.

It is a strange feeling, a desire not at all logical, but he wants to sweep her hair back from her shoulders. There are sparks of  _something_  in him when he looks at her, a peculiar ache in what he deems his heart.

It is so strange, that he should feel emotion. When he looks at her, something in him tugs and he feels like he is drowning.

One, two, three, four,  _tap_.

She bites her bottom lip. Drags her teeth over it. Vision shuts his own eyes, but the sight is already recorded into his memory; if he wanted to, he could remember every detail of this.

Then she turns her head and look at him. Sees him looking at her and catches his eye. Her lips part slightly; her eyes are wide, her eyebrows just slightly raised. He does not understand the look she gives him. She looks…confused. Lost? He cannot quite quantify this.

And then the corners of her lips curve upwards. She smiles at him, soft and beautiful and her whole face lights up. There is that tug in his mechanical heart once more.

Strange, that a smile from her can do that.


	3. Chapter 3

It is, quite possibly, the most dramatic kiss that Wanda has ever experienced. The Vision’s arms come around her and he dips her -  _dips her!_  - and there is a moment where it feels like that last breath of a dance, her body suspended against his, one of her arms wrapped around his neck, his fingers splayed out over her spine, and she looks up into his dark eyes and thinks _oh_. Just  _oh_ , a little breathless thought that doesn’t get further along before he kisses her.

He’s not human, no, not organic, but that doesn’t mean that his kiss is not sweet as any that she has had. It does not mean that his lips do not part before hers, or that the kiss does not have equal passion to those she has had before. There is no room to even  _think_  of comparisons before she is breathless and drowning in his kiss. 

Eventually, it becomes to hard to hold that pose, and he lifts her back up, her arms tightening around him at the sudden sense of vertigo. She would not be surprised if her face has flushed bright red. She thinks then, looking at his face, that if the Vision could blush, he would be doing so right now.

Wanda gives a little laugh and smiles. “ _That_ ," she says, “was quite a kiss."


	4. Chapter 4

The end of a life-or-death type of fight is  _not_  always the most ideal time to kiss. Not when you are in the middle of ruined streets, with enemies of the henchman variant still very likely hanging around.

The fact that it is not the best idea doesn’t stop them.

Wanda finds him in the aftermath of the fight, the Vision still laying flat on the ground where a particularly violent attack had left him. He props himself up on his elbows as she arrive, and if he were organic he would, perhaps, be wincing.

“ _I believe that last hit I took knocked some of my internal components out of_ _alignment_ ,” he says, and Wanda reaches out to help him up. He takes hold of her hands and stands - there is most certainly a delay in the movement of his left leg -and when he is on his feet he is left to stand only inches away from Wanda. There is dust on her cheek and over her nose, giving her skin the appearance of freckles.

“We will just have to get your components realigned,” she tells him, and her fingers tighten on his. She was worried, he thinks.  _Is_  worried.

He is not certain how best to assure her that, save for needing some recalibration, he is fine. So he kisses her.

It is meant to be a light, sweet kiss, but it is not. When he kisses her, Wanda kisses back fiercely, her hands leaving his to slide up his chest, to rest briefly on his shoulders before her arms wind around his neck. For that moment, they both forget about the dwindling chaos around them, that the streets are full of rubble and that they have just barely made it through this. Wanda kisses him, her lips parted and her tongue darting, and Vision holds her close, hands low on her hips. He only has to readjust how he stands slightly to compensate for the damage to his leg.

They could have stayed like that for quite some time, tangled up in each other and shutting out the rest of the world. But someone - quite possibly Clint - decides to yell out “you are in  _public_! Everyone can  _see you!”_  and decidedly ends the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

The mission takes a decided turn for the worst when the light snowfall turns heavy. Soon, it is too thick to see more than two feet ahead of them, and while Vision can easily function in conditions worse, it becomes obvious to him that Wanda cannot.

They find shelter, though it is not much, and Vision does the best he can to block her from the elements. She has a coat, of course, but she’s shivering and her breath comes in white clouds in the cold air.

On impulse, Vision moves forward and pulls her to him, wrapping his cloak around her. Wanda sighs, settling onto his lap. He does not generate much heat - not as much as a human body would - but just sitting like this together is, at the very least, comforting.

“We’ll just wait out the storm, then,” she says, curling against him, his cloak draped over her. “Hopefully it doesn’t last  _too_  long.”


	6. Chapter 6

She has not straightened her hair today, and it is a wild tangle of curls that fall down around her shoulders. The Vision loves her hair; straight or curled, it does not matter. To him, she is perfect, and the fact that she loves him in return is something that he often can barely believe.

But she does love him.

He steps behind her, an arm curled around her, and she hums as she leans back against him. His gloved hand lifts the heavy mass of her hair and he dips his head to kiss her skin between her jaw and where her cape hangs around her shoulders.

Wanda sighs, tilts her head to the side. Though her back is pressed to his chest, she reaches back with a hand and her fingertips skim over the side of his thigh.

Sometimes, she will ask him if he is happy. And to that, his answer is  _yes_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in one of my other fic collections, but I've decided it works better here.

Wanda is attempting to get her morning cup of coffee when she finds herself pushed up against the counter and thoroughly kissed.

Thankfully, she isn’t holding anything coffee related when it happens, and so they are both spared the inevitable outcome of hot coffee splashing everywhere. Instead, Wanda lets herself be kissed and returns it enthusiastically, winding her arms around the Vision’s neck. 

“Good morning, darling,” she says when the kiss breaks just long enough for her to breathe. “I wasn’t quite expecting this along with my coffee this morning.”

There is the hint of a smile at the corners of the Vision’s mouth, and he leans it, nose brushing against hers.

“ _I have heard that spontaneity can be desirable in a relationship,_ ” he says, lips very close to hers, and Wanda finds that she agrees with this very much as she closes that distance and kisses him again.

The counter digs into her back, an unwelcome discomfort, but one easily dealt with as Vision lifts her up and sets her down on the countertop. She cannot help but smile against his mouth, and as his hands come to rest at her waist, her splay across his back, pulling him more tightly to her, and her legs, no longer needed to stand upon, hook around his hips.

He makes a little strangled sound against her mouth, and she finds that she likes the way that he presses against her, lips parted, his fingers tugging at the fabric of her skirt, and -

“Oh  _dear lord, you two!_  ”The voice puts an abrupt stop to things. Wanda breaks away from the kiss and looks over the Vision’s shoulder, her face bright red. It turns out that Jan’s face is bright red as well as she crosses over to the refrigerator, very determinedly does  _not_  looking at them. 

“Really,” she continues, talking as she rummages through the fridge. “You two  _do_  have a room. I completely get the allure of countertop sex, of course, but could you maybe  _not_  do it when everyone else is trying to get their breakfast? You’re just lucky it was me who walked in first; I saw Clint down the hall and I think we  _all_  know what a disaster  _that_  would have turned into.” Jan grabs something - Wanda isn’t certain what. “I’d suggest the foyer, actually, if you want a place to get all handsy with each other. The table in there is a  _lot_  more comfortable than the counter.” And with that, she waltzes out of the kitchen as gracefully as she can


	8. Chapter 8

The Vision does not need to sleep. It is one of the perks of having a synthetic body, and as long as he minds that he does not exhaust his power source, he can continue to function uninterrupted for a very long time.

Wanda, however,  _does_  need sleep. She sleeps for seven point five hours when she can, though with Avenger duties it is often much less. Vision has learned that on those days, making coffee for her is a necessity.

She is sleep now, beside him on the bed, sheets pulled up over her shoulder. Her hair is dark a dark tangle against the white of her pillow, and there are smudges under her eyes from the mascara she had failed to remove before sleeping. Vision lies next to her, very much not asleep, and watching her.

 _You are being terribly creepy; you should stop_.

It is his own thought, and it is true. He does not need to sleep and she does, and perhaps he should get up and do something more productive than creepily watching his wife sleep.

He rolls over and swings his legs off of the bed, and begins to rise when a hand on his stops him. He stills, then turns to look to Wanda. Even in the dim light, he can see that her eyes are open. She looks tired, sleepy, but awake.

“ _Did I wake you?”_  he asks, his voice as soft as he can make it. “ _I apologize, my love. I only meant to -”_ He hesitates, uncertain how to finish his sentence. “ _To attend to…something.”_

That he had no real plan of what to do only make the sentence more awkward.

Wanda blinks, the movement slow. Her eyelashes cast tiny shadows over her cheeks. There is a slight increase of pressure on his hand as her fingers curl around his.

“Attend to something?” she asks, and there is a teasing quality to her voice even though she still sounds tired. “Is there something more important that needs tending to outside our bed?”

There is a smile on her lips, and he finds himself responding in kind.

“ _No_ ,” he says and settles back down on the bed beside her, slipping an arm over her waist. “ _There is not.”_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt _Amnesia_ , based around the number of times Vision's emotions or memories were destroyed in the comics.

She rushes into the room with one thought on her mind. Her husband is  _alive_ , he's  _okay_ , he’s -

Hank catches her arm, or tries to. “Wanda,  _wait_ ,” he says, an imploring quality in his voice. “He’s not -”

“Let  _go_ , Hank.” She rips her arm away. “I’m going to see him, and you’re not going to stop me.”

Hank’s jaw clenches. “I don't  _want_  to stop you. But you see, it’s not that simple. I put him back together, Wanda, but he’s - you know his memories are all electronic, his mind works differently from ours, and we haven’t perfected a backup system for a full human mind yet -”

“What. Are you. Saying.”

“They wiped his memories,” Hank says, so matter of fact that it's  _almost_  like it’s not something terrible. “He won’t -”

Wanda’s already flown past him, into the room where her husband sits. He looks up, and his face is blank.

“ _Hello_ ,” he says, and there is no warmth in his mechanized voice. No emotion. Nothing. “ _I do not believe we have met.”_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt _Meeting in a Dream_ , set post-Disassembled/post-House of M where Vision is deactivated and Wanda is missing (in Latveria) and does not remember who she is.

Androids do not sleep. They do not dream. Perhaps he is dead, or his program is offline, but then he would not see images as he does. Hazy, disjointed, illogical.

He wonders if this is dreaming.

He walks through a small village that he has never been to. A woman in a red cloak walks through the streets, a basket of flowers hooked over her arm.

 _Wait_ , he tries to say, but there is no sound here. He walks, runs forward. The woman turns, everything else in the dream turning to gray around her. She is vivid, her cloak a violent slash of color. He grabs the hem before she can disappear.

“Oh,” she says. Turns. Her eyes are bright green. “Hello. You…look familiar, but I am certain we have never met.”

“ _Wanda_ ,” he says, and his fingers curl in her cloak. Her brow wrinkles.

“No,” she says. “That’s not…” She pauses. Looks at him. “Oh _."_ Her voice is soft. ” _Oh_. But I…I killed you. Didn’t I?“

” _No_.  _Never_.“ He tries to hold onto her cloak. ” _I am simply offline. Or dreaming. I believe this is a dream.“_ Everything goes hazy, like the dream is sliding away.  _"Wanda. Wanda, do not go. Tell me where to find you_.”

She opens her mouth, but the dream breaks before he can hear what she has to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt _Imagine your favorite robot watching animated movies with their team_ and a friend mentioning Wanda and Vision watching _Up_.
> 
> The Jen mentioned is She-Hulk.

They watch it once, before they are married or have kids, and while Wanda gets choked up over the beginning scenes, Vision’s reaction is more clinical. “ _It is a very effective scene for eliciting an emotional reaction_ ,” he says, acknowledging that it is a well constructed scene but not engaging with it at an emotional level.

Years later, after Wanda and their children are gone, Vision ends up watching it with some of his former teammates. Jen sits with a bowl of popcorn next to him, eating as they watch the screen.

“Urgh, this opening gets me every time,” she says as the opening scene of Carl and Ellie comes to a close. “It goes from super sweet to being a massive kick to the heart in under ten minutes.”

Next to her, Vision is very quiet, and when she turns to look at him, she notices that he looks almost as though he is in pain.

“Hey, Vizh, you ok?” she asks him, waving a hand in front of his face.

“ _I am fine,_ ” he says. “ _It is simply _a very effective scene for eliciting an emotional reaction.”__


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with the hope that maybe, one day, Wanda and Vision will reconcile in the comics.

Time is something that Vision has much of. He is synthetic - even as time corrodes the circuits and wires that make up his body and being, so too can he have them replaced. His core is data, transferable and recoverable. In a way, he is immortal, provided that he or someone else chooses to him him in repair.

Wanda can change many things, her magic flipping probability until unbelievable events occur. But she cannot halt the passage of time. She will not alter reality such that she will exist for as long as he will.

Their children grow, apart from them, and so too does Wanda age. One day, things do not hurt such as they used to - he asks her to coffee, though he cannot drink it. They talk. They repair.

It takes time.

One day, Wanda - with fine lines around her eyes, noticeable only if you look closely - takes his hand in hers and presses a kiss to where his skin stretches over the metallic joints of his fingers. He brushes his thumb over her lips, then winds his fingers in her own.

“I would like to try again,” she says. “If you want to.” Her eyes are wide and soft and very green.

“ _Yes_ ,” he says, and it is the only answer he can give after all this time.


End file.
